


In Which John is Dating his Bro's Bro

by sn0wfl4k3s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honestly the only reason this is rated teen is because bro exists, M/M, To Be Continued?, i love snark so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of John and Bro's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John is Dating his Bro's Bro

**Author's Note:**

> The upd8 made me sad so I made this to keep my fictional Bro intact. Fuck you, canon Bro.
> 
> ((All characters are over 18 btw))

You are... basically wide awake. This is a damn shame, because the three-hour flight from Washington to Texas on top of the six-hour bro movie marathon with Dave have really taken a lot out of you. You sigh deeply and close your eyes, hoping your body will take the hint and fall asleep.

You have halfway achieved this goal when the creaking of the door being opened snaps you back to awareness.

"Psst! John! Are you awake?" Bro whispers. You muffle a groan in your pillow and carefully sit up in bed, checking to make sure Dave is still asleep.

"What do you want Bro?" you ask, a little annoyed that he pulled you from the sweet embrace of sleep.

"Just wondering if you wanted to take this party into the living room and make out a little," he says with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at you over his absurd anime shades.

You throw your head back. "Oh man, I like, just got here! This is my Dave day! I'm supposed to be spending time with _him_!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's riveting company right now."

You steal a glance at Dave's quietly sleeping form. You concede that point to Bro.

"Bluhhhhh!" you say, scrunching up your face. "No, man. You have me all day tomorrow. Bros before hoes, and all that shit."

Bro looks scandalized. "Are you calling me a hoe?"

"I am 100% calling you a hoe."

"That's not what you said last night!"

"I didn't say anything last night. I was in Washington last night."

Bro is leaning against the doorframe with a look of faux distress etched on his face. "First he calls me a hoe, then he disrespects my jokes. What's next, he leaves me for my little bro? Oh wait."

You can't help but laugh a little at that. "Now shoo, before I break out the squirt bottle!"

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I can take a hint. I'll just take my poor, spurned dick and jack off in the shower or something. You heartless bitch."

You roll your eyes at him and he sticks his tongue out at you. Honestly, he is such a toolbag.

It's pretty great.

You settle back into bed, and notice that Dave's eyes are wide open.

"Oh shit!" you say. "Sorry Dave, I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Nah, it's fine. I was already awake anyway." he says lazily. There is a slight pause. "Heard all  _that_ mess."

You grin sheepishly. While you know that objectively Dave is fine with you and Bro being a thing, it still weirds him out, and you have been told on several occasions to "cut it with the shmoopy shit or so help me god I will launch into a rage fueled shit-storm the likes of which Karkat Vantas himself could not conceive."

But right now Dave doesn't really look like he's launching into a rage fueled shit-storm. He's just kind of... looking at you. Very intently.

Then he just shrugs. "You guys are nerds." he proclaims sagely, and then closes his eyes.

You like to think that you are well-versed enough in Strider behavior to know that this is the closest Dave has ever come to really accepting you and Bro.

You snuggle deeper into the blankets. "Yeah, we totally are."

You fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
